dark lord: fallen bird
by LEE blenderiano
Summary: after the fall of tyler blu gunderson, the dark lords empire continued to expand, we will follow the journey of the fallen bird and now knight of the darkness, lord ty
1. shadow of tyler blu gunderson

**HEY GUYS THIS IS LEE ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT HERE IT IS THE SEQUEL TO DARK LORD, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY, AND IF YOU HAVEN'T READED DARK LORD YET, I RECOMEND YOU READ THANKS AND ENJOY**

ten years ago there was a blue bird that it was considered the last of its kind, he married and had children with the last female of his kind, but his life changed when nightmares started to surround his mind, and the death of his best friend, the young blue male's spirit was being broken piece by piece along his sanity, he began to be trained to protect his family by his mentor, by propagating the roots of the evil his heart was being corrupting, and soon the boy no longer existed, he abandoned his master, he abandoned his family, and served someone who said that he would give him a power to save and prevent the death of those he loves

in the end he only find hatred and pain, and the fragments of his spirit scattered on the ground, he served his new master for ten years to gain such power, but then he realized that it was all a lie, but it was too late for him, then he decided to live by the power of dominance and by his name which was the embodiment of evil, hatred and fear, so the hero who was once called tyler blu gunderson was now called lord ty, becoming a Knight of the darkness

**EIGHTY YEARS LATER(before complete ten)**

In a place on Rio de Janeiro, near the Blue Sanctuary, the empire of the dark lords manifested, the empire continued to hunt and eliminate the remaining opposing military birds, lord ty was on an important mission scouring the area, but lord ty was called by his master inside the blue sanctuary that had long been abandoned by tulio monteiro who had left brazil and blu behind because he believed he was dead, along with his friend linda gunderson

a group of four birds were flying over the place in the afternoon it was dark somber and cloudy, the birds flew in three one behind, the backbird was lord ty, after flying over the area, all of them landed, and a female flew over to receive them

"You're late" said the female in an annoyed tone

one of the birds approached her and smiled

"well ... we are sorry, but maybe you want to ask him why we're late" said the bird pointing to the last bird behind

At the end of his sentence, the bird behind appeared slowly walking forward, the bird had an iron layer over his beak, his eyes were light green, his eyes almost glowed at night, his feathers were long on its neck with a feather. forming a fringe that ran down to his eye, he wore a black cloak as a cape and a hood

soon the female realized who he was, and she felt a chill followed by fear on her spine

"oh, lord ty, it's an honor, I must say you're still handsome as always" said the female swallowing hard

the other birds just laughed in a low tone

"save your flattery to yourself, you interrupted my mission, for your sake, I hope it's important" said lord ty walking forward

soon the female stood side by side with the bird

"Tell me, the report" said Lord Ty angrily in his voice

the female thought for a moment before answering, because being in lord ty's presence was frightening

"Huh, my lord, we had some problems, but ...

"I'm referring to the military from the past, what is the progress, and why they called me here?" said ty rudely

the female soon looked at ty and gave a big sigh

"We found a military bird near here, but we were unsuccessful in capturing him" said the female in a tone of fear

Ty soon looked at her with an angry look

"who was responsible for losing the military?" asked ty in a dark tone

the female hesitated to speak because her feelings of fear were altering her sense

"Captain, n-nive, he was the responsible" said the Female lowering her head

lord ty soon turned forward again and continued walking, but before he could disappear from the birds's sight

"Lord ty?" asked the female

ty just looked back showing half of his face

"Lord kawai demands your presence, he is in the blue Sanctuary" said the female retiring

then ty departed, when ty was flying over the blue sanctuary area, it was possible to see some families walking and playing in the afternoon, it was already dusk, suddenly ty landed on the ground abruptly dusting sideways, ty had landed right in front of some families, ty continued to walk and all families backed for ty to pass amoung them with all bowing their heads

"my lord" replied a female lowering her head

the husband next to her did the same, followed by the child

"my lord" said the male

"my lord" said the child for last

Ty walked a few more inches when he was stopped by two birds that were his soldiers, one female and one male

the two birds approached ty

"oh lord ty please i can explain" said the female

the male approached, but before he could speak, ty grabbed him by his neck with his foot and lifted him off the ground, the soldier was making murmurs indicating that he was choking

"you have failed me for the last time, captain nive" said ty squeezing his foot further

The soldier was still choking, and the female beside him could only twist her gaze

"Layla?" Said ty still choking the soldier

the female moved closer to listen carefully what ty meant to say

"yes sir" shouted the female

"I want to know how the search results are for the remaining militarys, I want you to reinforce your search, and make no effort to find them, the food will be given twice to the civilians and our soldiers and no excuses" said ty squeezing yet the more his grip, the soldier could feel ty's metallic claws on his neck

soon a bone crack was heard from ty's feet, indicating that he had broken the neck of the bird, his body stopped moving slowly, ty released his body falling motionless to the ground, the female only sighed with fear of seeing such strength in a macaw

"huh, lord ty, the results have not been good, it seems there are no military around here, suzzana is in charge of the search" said the scared female

ty soon looked at her

"Anything else?" asked ty in a slow tone

the female swallowed and took a deep breath

"the mission you required, we found it" said the female

"We'll save this mission for now, meanwhile you follow my orders, and don't fail with me again ... Captain" finished ty walking again

the female breathed in relief, ty continued walking, then he flew to a small tree where two soldiers were arguing with a female

"I told lord ty, so I'll tell you guys too, what you are asking me is impossible, you are asking me to find ghosts" shouted the female

the soldiers looked at each other

"Lord ty will be very disappointed about this" said the first soldier

the female drew back her look of contempt

"Well ... Lord Ty wasn't happy with your progress" replied the second soldier

soon everyone felt the somber presence of the dark lord, and soon they all retreated with fear, but suzzana remained motionless

"indeed, my master and I are not very happy suzzana, so far I haven't seen results" replied ty walking forward

soon suzzana realized that her eggs were in the sight of lord ty, the soldiers went after suzzana's back from fear of their lord

"my lord" said suzzana bending down

Lord ty just remained his expression of disappointment

"Lord ty with all due respect, what you are asking me is impossible, we have seen and searched for everything, there are no more military around here, you saw it by yourself, I can not think and see one better or stronger than you to this my lord" said the female

soon ty extended his foot making gestures

"if they are somewhere else, we pull them back" said ty gesturing with his foot like he was pulling something

"but if they are here, your duty is to find them" said ty pointing down with his foot indicating 'if they are here'

the female bowed her head feeling defeated

"and I'll find them my lord, I just ask you more time" finished the female

ty backed off his foot and stood upright

"you will have all the time that you need, but from today you will receive less food and you will have my protection no longer, that's all" said ty walking towards the exit

the soldiers soon followed ty, the female was horrified, the food was controlled by the dark lords and soldiers

"but my lord" said the female flying until ty

ty turned back to her with an annoyed look

"Our deal was, I find the military for you, and you give me food and protection, that was the deal" said the female with fear in her voice

"I'm breaking our deal, be glad I won't break anything else" said ty in a cold tone

the female soon looked at her eggs and ran to hug them with fear in her heart

Ty stepped out of the tree and flew straight to the blue sanctuary, he entered the sanctuary and was already dusty and dark, ty headed for a small room that was similar to the bredding room where he had met jewel, when he entered the room, he saw another bird looking at the window that was light only by the moon, the bird also wore a black cloak covering his whole body, the bird was orange with light green eyes

"Leave us" replied the bird to the soldiers

soon several soldiers came out of the room, then ty knelt and bowed his head

"what is thy bidding, my master" said ty in a tone of anger

kawai soon left the window and flew to where ty was

"Did you do my bidding" asked impatient kawai

ty soon raised his gaze a little

"Yes ... Master, the remaining military are no longer here, it's a matter of time to eliminate them all" said ty sighing

kawai smiled and put his wings back, ty was starting to feel uncomfortable

"well ... it's a happy day then, we're closer to peace than ever my friend 'said kawai

"When will i have this power master, it's been eight years" said ty disappointed

kawai suddenly started laughing

"You really believed in that don't you, lord ty, I thought someone with your intellect would have realized already that it was all a lie" said Kawai in a mockingly tone

Ty suddenly let out a tired and angry breath, knowing that he would never see jewel again, deep in his soul he always knew, ty began to feel anger and hatred from his master, but he tried very hard to hide it, which obviated he didn't

"oh, you're trying to hide your anger from me, but there's no need for this lord ty, come on, strike me down with your anger and your path on the dark side will be eternal" said kawai opening his defenses

"I have no such wish my master" replied ty hiding his anger

Kawai suddenly felt fury rise from his legs to his spine, he suddenly took ty's ktchan that was over his waist, and pointed to ty's neck

"patethic, a mighty dark lord like you, should not cling to military attachments" said angry kawai

"There is no attachments, tyler blu gunderson was weak I destroyed him" said ty stand still

"did you?, yet the strength of tyler blu gunderson have weakened you" shouted kawai

ty looked at kawai angrily and contemptuously hearing his old name, kawai recoiled the ktchan from ty's neck

"rise, my apprentice" said Kawai

Ty rose slowly and came face to face with his master

"Lord ty, a mighty dark lord preserves his powers and does what he must to get more, and he will destroy anyone who gets in his way, it is the duty of a lord, you will destroy anyone who gets in your way, even me" said kawai handing over the ktchan to ty

ty took ktchan lightly

"you have anger, you have hate, use it" said kawai opening his defenses again and placing ty ktchan on his chest

Ty thought briefly of pushing the ktchan forward, but his sense of loyalty and loneliness kept him from

"I ...can not, my master" said ty lowering his ktchan

Kawai sighed in disgust

"thats why my disappointment is growing stronger with you lord ty, you must destroy your ties, embrace the choices that brought you to my side, or live forever the shadow of tyler blu gunderson" said kawai toward a bird-sized chair made with straw by ty

ty just watched his master sit down

"the military are making an alliance with the eagles, you must go near a river in christ redeemer, no survivors lord ty" finalisou kawai

"as you wish, my master" said ty leaving the room

ty flew up to a secluded nest from all, he lay on the straw, he had decided to follow his master's advice

**IN THE DREAM**

Ty woke up inside a room in the blue sanctuary, feeling a presence, he soon saw that jewel and his children were inside the room, but suddenly the scenery changed and ty was no longer over that room, but in a dark looking forest, he was looking himself in a mirror in the middle of nowhere, and suddenly ty took his ktchan abruptly


	2. a puzzle to be assembled

**There are many references to the first story of the dark lord sequel, and there will be more, let's see, enjoy the chapter**

**IN THE DREAM**

In a dark foggy forest, Lord ty held his ktchan brutally, but the scenery around him had changed again, soon ty realized that his fringe had disappeared, along with his cloak and iron layer in its beak, and the black feathers on his head, he was back to his old self, ty found it weird but walked forward

Ty walked a few inches ahead, but soon he saw that his wife jewel was by his side

"hey blu my love, we could go faster if we were flying" said jewel with a smile

ty suddenly looked sideways with a fake smile, then three birds appeared in front of him, but ty this time had not been scared

"oh sorry, we didn't mean to scare you" said the first bird

ty was startled and gave a big surprised sigh

"gabriel" said ty recognizing him

"yeah my bad" said the second

ty looked at the last two birds

"keeru, peter" said ty still surprised

suddenly the scenario collided in ashes again, ty was in its nest looking sideways confusedly

"I thought if it's girl, we could name them bia or carla, but if it's boy we could name it tiago" said jewel with a smile

Ty shook his head, meaning they were just twisting visions, but his desire to accept the dream was huge

"Carla, bia, and tiago, they are beautiful names my love" said lord ty

Jewel grinned again, ty smiled back, he tried to approach her, but the scene was gone again, and his dark lord form had returned, the scene was brown smoke around, lord ty could see his own old self before him agonizing with pain on the ground

"**Only your hate can defeat me**" Ty said in a dark voice

his old self kept agonizing over these evil sighs, then ty realized he could hear himself, and that gave him more hatred

"what, what's going on?" asked blu feeling fear in her heart

lord ty moved in circles around blu

"**without her"** shouted ty

soon blu put its wings on his eardrums, and soon his vision was disoriented, indicating that blu was suffering from visions of past nightmares

"**without her**" shouted ty again

Blu got up again

"no, please stop" said blu with a shout

"**you know what it will happen**" said ty torturing his old self

"no" shouted blu

ty walked closer to blu but obviously blu couldn't see him

"**you failed with jewel, you failed with linda**" said ty angrily

"leave me alone" shouted blu again

"**you know what I have become**" said ty breathing heavily

the scenery changed again, and ty was back to blu form, he was breathing heavily in an open field, jewel was walking beside blu, ty looked at her with a tired look

"my love, are you alright?" asked jewel

Ty just stared at her without saying a word, then he continued walking forward and of course jewel followed him

"why are you following me jewel?" asked ty

Jewel just stopped walking staring at ty

"blu, what's your problem, we'll be parents" said jewel with a tear

Ty just remained silent, he looked at jewel with a pained look, but the purpose of that dream was to break his ties with jewel, because he couldn't do it in real life! because she was already dead

soon ty had taken his ktchan, and attacked jewel, a loud scream was heard from around the forest, jewel flew away from there, lord ty had followed her, but he went to a quiet place in the forest, there were families of birds scared with the soldiers of the dark lords, lord ty landed in front of them all, and a child ran to him

"master blu, there are to many of them, what are we going to do" said the child

Ty breathed a sigh of pain and anger at his emotional, and took his ktchan slowly, and the child stepped away

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

Blu was walking quietly through the blue sanctuary forest, he was feeling good, fearless, worryless, blu walked a few more meters, and suddenly began to see lifeless bodies of birds, he began to feel bad and cold, like if all good is gone from there

"What's going on?" He asked confused

blu flew away from that point, and landed at a nearby, to rest

"My God, what is going on here?"

**GOING BACK**

Jewel had landed to rest after running away from ty, she thought it was all over, but when she walked forward, she saw countless bodies of birds lying on the ground, jewel couldn't believe what she was seeing, children, moms and dads they were dead, jewel soon departed and couldn't stand to see that scene, she was now flying aimlessly anywhere

Jewel after ten minutes of flying, had to land to rest and compose herself from what she had seen but jewel barely knew where she had landed, so she looked forward and saw her husband with his wings on his eardrums, not wanting to hear anything, but soon blu turned and saw his wife looking at him

"Honey?" Blu said confused and scared

"How could you do that?" Jewel said in a sad tone

"What are you talking about, where am i?" said blu with an annoyed and tormented tone

"Don't ever come close to me again" Jewel said in an scared tone

jewel took off flying at a high speed, blu started following her, managing to keep up with her speed for two minutes, but after ten minutes, blu loses her from his sight

"Where are you jewel?" Shouted blu

after blu loses jewel's sight, jewel landed again, she rested for some time, but suddenly a noise like a snap was heard, and a trap had caught her wing

Scream: "AHHHHHH"

a scream was heard directly from the forest, blu quickly enters the forest recognizing that the scream was from his beloved wife

and he was not wrong when he entered the forest, he saw jewel caught in a kind of sharp and pointed trap that had pierced her wing, blu quickly approached her

"Get away from me, MONSTER!" Shouted the female.

"Honey, please tell me what you want me to do?" Said blu

"Please, blu, go away," she told the male, shedding tears on her face

"Okay, I'll go if it is your wish, but let me help you please," said blu affectionately

Jewel thought for a moment before answering, it was like she didn't know blu

"Ok blu you can help me but promise you won't hurt me" jewel said in a tone of fear

"I promise, I would never do that" blu replied

so blu continued to approach jewel, hoping to make no sudden moves, jewel turned her startled face, blu began to catch the jewel's wing trap

"Don't you remember what you did?" Jewel asked worriedly

"Remember what?" Asked Blu, confused

"Blu?" Asked the female

"Yes jewel?" answered blu

"I'm pregnant," she said sweetly

then blu and jewel looked at each other for a few seconds then they approacched their beaks until they shared a sweet and passionate kiss, but after breaking the kiss, jewel layed on the ground slowly

"I love you blu" Jewel said closing her eyes

"Jewel, jewel?" Blu asked

Blu stood up in astonishment that his wife had died, but soon blu heard a heavy breath on his back, blu looked back for a short while, and saw near the trees, lord ty glowering at him

"you, you took her from me, all this power, all this hate, why, you're just a shadow" shouted blu to lord ty

Lord ty suddenly started walking to blu, but the scene had crumbled into ashes again, and lord ty was in the same spot as before

"blu, what's your problem, we'll be parents" said jewel with a tear

soon a twig of a branch was heard, and lord ty already had different intentions in his mind, and was to protect jewel

"shh, jewel, did you feel it" asked blu

Jewel was worried, and looked around carefully, but she saw no one

"What blu, you're scaring me" said jewel worried

"'sigh' cold" just replicated blu

Blu suddenly looked at jewel again, but she was gone, and his dark lord appearance had appeared again, so lord ty looked forward and he was in the same open field where blu and jewel were, but they didn't see him in a short distance, the lord walked to confront them

Blu was analyzing the place when he heard the call of his wife

"what blu, you're scaring me" said jewel worried

suddenly lord ty's blade almost hit jewel, but she was pulled back by blu, blu quickly grabbed his ktchan and collided with lord ty's

"jewel, fly, I'll be fine, now fly" ordered blu to jewel to run away

Lord ty breathed heavily through his iron layer over his beak, then lord ty slammed into the blu ktchan pushing him away, blu almost fell to the ground

"you can't save her, there's no escape" said lord ty approaching again

Lord ty then attacked from above with ktchan of blu pushing him again, blu suddenly gave a frontal attack on ty's face, but ty deflected him to ktchan hitting his, blu remained motionless and lord ty attacked again, when the bird ktchans collided, the scenery shattered into a total misty forest, blu startled looking around with a tree falling beside the birds

ty attacked again and blu deflected, blu attacked lord ty with a frontal attack, ty beat his ktchan over blu, and the two collided their ktchans getting face to face, ty then pushed blu back, blu dealt a sequence of blows, up down left and right, but ty was much faster than him, ty defended all the blows and blu backaward panting

ty stepped forward again, then blu angrily atacked sideways over ty's ktchan, for a brief moment blu managed to push ty's ktchan, but then ty overpowered his old self's strength and raised his ktchan to the opposite side, blu gave a small smile and turned his body into a spin and atacked ty's face, which tore off the metal part of his beak, ty muttered in pain at the attack and suddenly attacked blu hitting his ktchan and tossing it away, ty then grabbed blu by the neck with his foot and dragged him off the ground

Blu kept muttering in pain, indicating that he was choking, blu struggled trying to shake off the grip, but it was useless

"you disappoint me blu, perhaps you're not as strong as I am" ty squeezed his foot even more

Blu could only shed tears from his failure

"With your failure with jewel and Linda, and your failure to defeat me, you leave me no other choice ... but to destroy you," said lord ty coldly ty

Lord ty approached the cliff, and tightened his grip to the extreme, it was a matter of seconds before blu's neck broke

"unlimited, power" finished ty slowly throwing blu's body off the cliff as he watched breathing heavily

Lord ty walked backawards the cliff when a voice similar to his friend Gabriel came into his mind

'she can still save you, don't blind yourself with hate'

**REAL WORLD**

Lord ty quickly rose from the straw of his nest, feeling as if he had been sleeping for years, soon he realized that a bird was at the door of his nest, trying to cover his beak and his eyes

"I swear my lord, I did not see a thing" said the bird to lord ty

lord ty soon realized that his iron mask had fallen from his beak, lord ty put it on again and rose from his nest

"what is the situation?" asked ty impatiently

"we, we found it" replied the bird with fear straightening his posture

Lord ty just flyed out of the nest


	3. the power of the dark side

in a sunny but not so hot morning the dark lord known as lord ty had awakened from his sleep last night, he was on his way to his mission, the military was trying to make an alliance with the eagles, in which they were strong and powerful birds

Lord ty was flying over the scrub, until he reached the river near Christ the Redeemer, by getting there lord ty sees a flock of birds awaiting his arrival, including five children in a linear line forming a chain, they certainly wanted to make requests to their lord

Ty landed near the area and saw birds setting in position with the children, among the children there was a female saying something to them, ty glanced both ways and walked forward amoung them, then his captain arrived to greet him

"Now remember children, the dark lords are not forgiving, be polite and behave" said the female warning the children

"yes mom" all the children shouted in unison

Ty kept walking

"My lord, there are some of your humble servants who want to talk to you, sir" Layla said

"I don't have time for this" finished ty

the female remained quiet for a few seconds, she felt fear and chills as she stood side by side with the dark lord

"my lord, with all due respect, you need to listen to your servants, they are a week wanting to talk to you, they are eager, they fear you, I only ask that you be merciful to them, my lord, they are just children" said layla swallowing hard

Suddenly Ty stopped walking pacing his foot on the ground and the dust spreading, Lord Ty looked back slowly, and walked back to where the children were, realizing that Lord Ty was coming, the children stood upright, Lord Ty approached them with his wings over his waist

lord ty took a few seconds to speak, and soon the female and the children were afraid in their hearts

"well, what can I do for you ... kids" replied ty angrily in his voice

soon the Female stepped forward, all the soldiers, including Captain Layla, were paralyzed with fear

"lord ty, my name is samara, and these are my childs and...

lord ty soon extended his wing indicating that she should stop talking

"you talk when I talk to you, understood Miss Samara?" said ty rudely

the female opened her beak to speak but soon she lowered her head

"Yes, my lord, perfectly" said the female in a startled tone and retreated her step backward

soon ty raised his foot counting how many children there were, they were still, there were four boys, and one girl who was holding a tree branch symbolizing a toy

"well... I'll hear three requests, but only three" replied lord ty

the children gave relieved sighs

"you come closer" replied ty pointing to the girl

the girl looked at her mother confused, the mother soon spread her wings and pushed the girl gently indicating that she should go

"Go, sweetie" said the female pushing her daughter gently

the girl bowed her head, and walked over to lord ty, who kept looking at her

"what is your request?" replied lord ty impatiently

the girl looked at lord ty with fear on her face

"fo-food" said the girl

ty looked at the kids's mother who looked sideways afraid of ty

"You will have all the food you want, as long as you do your part as civilians, and do not relate to the military, and if you see or hear of any of them, you must warn me" replied lord ty

the girl stepped back waving, the female was relieved knowing that one of the requests her children made was made

"next, now" said ty again but more angry

a boy approached quickly with his head bowed

"what is your request?" replied ty

the boy raised his head

"we, we would like a... new place to play... our area is too small... my lord" finished the boy with breaks in his sentence

Lord ty looked around and saw that the area was vast for populations and childrens, he decided that there would be a new area for civilians

"Here will be your new play area, once I'm done, you'll all be able to explore and play around here" said Lord Ty in a serious tone

the children next to their mother made sounds and gestures indicating they were happy, so the boy retreated to his mother's side again

"the next and last request, now" said ty crossing his wings

soon another boy approached with his head bowed

"and what do you want?" said lord ty annoyed

"I ... I want you to tell my dad to stop hurting mommy" said the last boy

everyone was surprised, the kid's mother turned her face spilling a tear, indicating that she didn't know her son would ask for it

soon lord ty looked at the kids's mother

"crent" shouted lord ty

soon a soldier appeared behind ty without speaking a word

"Consider your request done, crent will take care of it, and you will show us where he is" said ty looking and pointing at the kids's mother

soon ty turned his back and continued on his way, the children the female and the soldier dispersed and returned to their relieved nests

soon ty flew again near the river of christ the redeemer, there he saw eight birds fighting and trying to hold an eagle, which was flailing and throwing several birds away, while lord ty landing a bird came to him to report what was happening

"lord ty, we tried to immobilize it for you, but he is too strong" shouted the soldier in fear

"give the order to release it, leave it to me" finished ty approaching the eagle

"release it" shouted the soldier

soon the eagle broke free and looked straight ahead, seeing lord ty approaching him, lord ty looked at the eagle with his wings crossed

"then you are the dark lord, who they call lord ty, I must say that you are quite impressive, but not scary like me, come closer my lord, and I swallow you whole" said the eagle

lord ty took his ktchan with his foot and gestured with his wing

"You're no match for the power of the dark side" said Lord Ty

then the eagle made a murmur of rage and advanced to the dark lord, the eagle caught him by his body and threw him into another area of the forest, lord ty quickly rose and eagle advanced on the lord again, ty put his ktchan in front of his face and stopped the eagle's huge claws, ty pushed the eagle back, the eagle was surprised to see how lord ty was strong

Lord ty advanced to attack, but the eagle flew defending lord ty's attacks with his claws swordlike, lord ty flew with the eagle and the two made a fight in the sky, the eagle soon attacked ty throwing him to the ground again, the eagle flew fast forward trying to catch ty, but ty jumped without flying and the eagle passed by his cloak

Before the eagle could fly, ty flew up to him, pinning his neck against the tree, his grip was tight enough to make the eagle choke, after a few seconds the eagle broke free of ty's grip and attacked his beak by throwing his mask made of iron on the ground, ty muttered with pain at the attack, ty put a foot on his beak and flew attacking the eagle again, but the eagle deflected his attack and kicked lord ty away, but ty did not fall to the ground he just stood on one raised knee and one on the ground

lord ty slowly rose, exposing his beak without the iron layer, ty put the ktchan close to his face, indicating that he would end this fight

'this is not possible, how can exist a such a strong macaw' thought the eagle panting

soon the eagle attacked him again trying to put his claws on ty's neck, but ty defended it again with his ktchan, they two were competing forces to see who was the strongest, and soon ty's strength began to overcome the eagles, and ty began to push back, the eagle stood with his beak open feeling fear of the blue macaw, ty's soldiers were all panting and afraid

Lord ty suddenly turned his opponent's claws from his sword, and then ty attacked him with a small cut on his shoulder, the eagle with fear retreated and flew to a tree, ty to follow him and did the same, the eagle and ty repeated this movement three times, but then ty anticipated his movements and flew a tree forward, then ty flew towards the eagle and caught the eagle by his neck and slammed his head against the tree trunk

the eagle slid down the trunk to the ground dizzy with the blow, getting to his knees, ty stood in front of it landing to the ground, then suddenly ty approached the eagle and he took him by the neck and threw him with a strong force to a branch of tree, the eagle went still trying to recover from the pain, but before he could fall ty caught him by the neck again with a extreme speed, ty soon threw him against another branch, and then ty caught the eagle again and threw it to the ground, the eagle was panting unable to breathe

Lord ty landed in front of him again, the eagle rose slowly recovering from the pain

"I surrender, lord ty please have mercy" said the eagle panting

ty pointed with his metal claw at the eagle

"from today you will deposite your trust in me, you now serve the dark lords, obey or die" finished ty

the eagle looked and there were soldiers everywhere, the eagle stood on his knees breathing deeply, then the eagle lowered his head bowing, ty then turned his back and took his iron mask and put on his beak and flew again

**BLUE SANCTUARY**

Lord ty had returned to the blue sanctuary, he entered in the dark room and saw Lord kawai with his wings on his back, Lord ty entered the room slowly and bowed

"My master, the alliance between the military and the eagles is broken" Lord ty said with his head down

kawai looked at ty who was bent over, he approached ty and stood in front of him a few inches away

"I brought more allies to our objetive" finished ty

"did you beat him?" asked kawai looking surprised

ty raised his head a little

"yes" just said ty

lord kawai turned his back again to ty

"well... you're more powerful than anyone, one day you'll overtake me" said kawai

"my ties with tyler blu gunderson are nothing but ashes now, I destroyed him" said ty angrily in his voice

kawai smiled at that

"then I need to complete your training, come on, let's see how strong you have got" said kawai

Kawai went to another room, ty got up and followed him


	4. the strength of lord ty

**IN THE BLUE SANCTUARY**

Lord ty and his master were inside a room, training with their ktchans, they were having a little duel, lord ty remained relentless with his first attacks, but soon his master took the ktchan off his feet

"No, your posture must be erect so you will have more strength in your attacks" said kawai demonstrating the movements

Ty just nodded and grabbed his ktchan again, then ty raised his ktchan close to his face deciding to end this duel on next attack, lord ty walked sideways still facing his master, suddenly his master attacked with two attacks one on top and the other down, ty defended both attacks and turned his master's ktchan to disarm him

Kawai was impressed how strong lord ty had become

"Well... you are exceeding my expectations, soon you will be the most powerful lord that ever existed, maybe you will surpass even my father" said kawai smiling

lord ty kept his ktchan without saying anything

"you need to rest, lord ty" finished kawai

Kawai then left the room, ty just stood for a few moments in that room, ty soon began to have flash backs of his past thinking about the words his master had said

**EIGHT YEARS AGO**

in a dark corner of the forest, the dark lord was preparing his government, beside him appeared another bird with a metallic bandage on his wing, his eyes were darkened and some feathers of his body and head were black, covered by his cloak approaching his master

"We brought peace, my friend, and we will bring your family back, I promise it you," said Kawai.

Ty just crossed his wings and took a deep breath

"Now I need you to be strong for me okay?" Asked Kawai

ty took a few seconds to respond

"Yes master" finished ty

and the two continued to look at his army, so Lord Kawai took a step back, turning his back to Ty

"we have a lot to do lord ty, your empire will be ruthless" finished kawai

the blue lord turned to his master with his cold glare

"what's your will, my master" said lord ty

kawai paced sideways thinking, he put a wing on his beak and wondered what to do

"The remnant militarys are trying to escape our domain, we must hunt them down" Lord Kawai said gesturing with his foot

"I will leave at once,master" said lord ty bowing

ty was doubtful in his heart and mind, but returning to the light was impossible to him, all that was in his mind was the lies of the military, the loyalty of his friend levi, and getting that power to bring his family back, blu no longer existed, he was just a spark of light made of his love for jewel

"no, I must go with you, we will hunt them together, remember lord ty, you saw their lies, you must forget the mercy, you must forget everything that makes you weak, then you will be the most powerful dark lord that exists, I will teach you the ways of the dark side, now go, and wait for my orders" said kawai turning his back to ty

lord ty revered kawai

"as you wish, my master" said ty

soon ty headed for the blue sanctuary room, he entered the room feeling an extreme tiredness in his body, the lord was having internal conflicts and he remembered very well his duel with his former master gabriel, ty looked at the iron that reflected his appearance he soon deepened into the room hoping to change his appearance again

**ONE WEEKS AFTER**

the rumors had spread, and the hunt for the remaining military might finally begin, the blue lord was inside the dark room sitting in the darkness, then a bird entered the room and saw his lord in front of him

"lord ty, kawai demand your presence, he's beyond the sunny summit" said the bird

soon Ty opened his light green eyes, the Lord took an iron object in front of him and set it into his beak slowly representing a mask

"proceed" just said ty

Lord ty flew forty minutes beyond the sunny summit, lord ty was flying as fast as he could, getting there he saw his master kawai looking at a one hundred or three hundred soldiers from his empire, lord ty landed beside him

"oh, lord ty, our empire is ready for the first hunt" said kawai with his wings on his back

lord ty analyzed his empire and saw that there was something more than hunting

"I see... that our empire is preparing for an attack, have you located them?" asked ty slowly

kawai gave himself a smile he turned to ty still smiling

"no, but it had an escape from two militarys, a master and an apprentice" said kawai walking back

lord ty remained his back to kawai still thoughtful

"master cozio and his apprentice sutile, great warriors, we can not let them escape lord ty, you will go to the gramoso terrain, your soldiers will be there, vain and wait my instructions" said kawai

ty looked at his master and revered him, ty soon flew to where his master had commanded

**GRAMOSO TERRAIN**

two military birds were sneaking through the trees of the gramoso terrain, these birds were called cozio and sutile, they were trying to escape the domain of the dark lords

"shh, sutile silence" said cozio

soon the two began to walk across steep and rotten ground, there was a lot of wet grass there

"master, we should look for master gabriel" said sutile still walking

cozio remembered the attack of the dark lords

"sigh' 'If ty survived, gabriel is probably dead, and my priority is to keep you alive, listen to me sutile, I don't know how many of the military survived, you might be able to train the next generation"

sutile only keeped silent and the two continued walking, because flying was a risk in the dark side domains

**IN ANOTHER PLACE NOT SO FAR FROM GRAMOSO TERRAIN**

Lord ty had arrived at his destination, he was just waiting for Lord Kawai's orders, his soldiers were already on the line, and his civilians were out of combat range

soon lord kawai had arrived a few inches behind lord ty, lord ty noticed his presence and walked slowly to him

"They're here, as you predicted" said Lord Ty bowing

lord ty was on one knee on the ground and the other supporting his wing, lord kawai crossed his wings looking at his apprentice

"We'll pretend we don't know where they are and we'll keep hidden, so they'll take us to their pathetic base, so we can find more information that will take us to other military birds," said Kawai

"such as gabriel" said lord ty remembering his graduate and former master

lord kawai was a little irritated to hear gabriel's name, for kawai he was a shadow, but he wanted him dead as much as lord ty

"perhaps, but for now we'll follow that plan, finding Gabriel may take a long time, be patient lord ty, when we get there we'll fight together my friend, now go and send some inquisitors and spies to follow them" said Kawai

"as you wish my master" said lord ty lowering his head

**GRAMOSO TERRAIN**

cozio and sutile continued to walk, but sutile had injured his wing, they continued to walk a few more meters, but the terrain was very steep

soon a snap was heard from the ground by sutile, his expression became concerned

"master?" said sutile with a worried look

Suddenly the ground collapsed leading sutile to a fall, his desperate master tried to reach him, but it was useless, sutile fell to a fall of five meters, but he was not injured because there was clay to thrle cushion, suddenly he gets up from the ground and see that someone is watching him

"who is there?" shouted subtly taking her ktchan

soon a bird wearing a gray cloak emerges from the shadows stepping on the mire and the rainy night

"Please don't be scared, I won't hurt you, I'm pretty rusty," said the bird.

sutile looked confused

"why are you down here?" asked sutile sympathetically

the bird lifted his cloak so that sutile could see his face

"I had no choice at first I hurt my wing and got stuck in here, but with the return of these dark lords I was afraid to leave, but now you can protect me" said the bird in a cheerful tone

sutile arched a suspicious expression

"you said you're rusty, rusty on what exactly?" sutile asked knowing the answer

the bird hesitated to speak but he realized that sutile was his only chance to get out of rio de janeiro alive

"Well... you may not believe me, but I was a knight of the Order a long, long time ago" said the bird

"were you a military bird?" asked sutile with a little enthusiasm

the bird soon turned its look with contempt

"huh no, no" said the bird

soon sutile pointed his ktchan at the bird

"So you are a dark lord!"

"The dark lords took everything from me, they made me serve as much as I could, then they killed and destroyed everything I loved, and finally dismissed me as an old tool, so if you're asking me if I have power, no i have nothing" said the bird with pain in his heart

soon sutile recoiled his ktchan because he only saw sincerity in the bird's words he soon extended his foot

"sutile, sutile domere" said sutile performing

the bird smiled and extended his foot in return

"dan, dan vroody" replied the bird

**WEST LARGE GROUND**

the boiling bird was impatient walking around, he feared that the worst had happened to his apprentice, but fortunately he spotted them coming slowly on walk, cozio flew to them and gave his apprentice a big hug

"sutile I'm was so worried, i tried to find it but you were gone and...

"you should have run away master, I wondered what are you doing here yet?" said sutile in a playful tone

cozio put one of his wing on his apprentice's shoulder with a smile, but soon he realized who was on his side

"dan vroody, sutile get away" said cozio pushing sutile behind him

"no master, he's on our side" said sutile

soon a sudden landing on the ground was heard by the birds, all looked ahead, a bird with a symbol painted on its feathers indicating that he serve the dark lords

"Everything sounds pretty simple to me" said the bird taking his ktchan

the bird walked a few more steps forward

"I'm a inquisitor of lord ty, good evening" said the bird

everyone looked startled and surprised

"You brought him here" shouted cozio

dan was amazed he didn't know why an inquisitor was there but his only option was to fight

"boy lend me your ktchan" dan said with a smile

the sutile master beckoned him not to hand ir over, that made him sutile thoughtful, but he decided to hand it over

"Maybe my deeds can say more for me" said dan taking the ktchan

suddenly dan jumped on the inquisitor, after a long fight between dan and the inquisitor, dan was the winner, he was panting and with some cuts in the body

"like I said boy, rusty" said dan panting

cozio bowed his head admitting he was wrong about dan, sutile put a wing on dan's shoulder to congratulate him

"guys, we need to get out of here, the one they call ty, soon will be here" said dan

"and who said you're staying with us" shouted angry cozio

dan turned with an annoyed expression

"Listen to me, Lord Ty is very powerful, we'll barely have a chance against him together, and much less alone" Dan said

soon sutile intervened

"oh the best plan now is to escape from rio de janeiro, and we need to find gabriel" said sutile

"When will you hear me out?, Gabriel is dead if Lord Ty survived, so Gabriel died" shouted cozio

and all for a moment fell silent

"well... with or without Gabriel let's get out of here" said dan flying

**MORE TO THE WEST END OF GRAMOSO TERRAIN**

the three birds were flying fast at the end of the gramoso terrain, there they could see some remaining soldiers and civilians waiting for their arrival to leave that place, it was a relief for the three birds to see them, so they landed and ran to the civilians, but cozio gave a sudden stop

he felt a chill down his spine followed by fear, sutile and dan had also felt it

"Master, did you feel that?" asked sutile looking at his master

all the good seemed to have gone from there, it was like a black shadow following them and there was nothing left but...

'sigh' cold" replied cozio feeling the icy shadow on his back

soon all the soldiers and civilians including the three birds looked where they had come, and saw a figure wearing a black cloak with a layer of iron in its beak and its black head feathers, they heard the deep lord's heavy and haunting breathing, that approached them

"its him, lord ty" shouted dan in despair

lord ty approached them with his ktchan at his feet then several soldiers behind him, the soldiers who were protecting the civilians prepared their defense

the two soldiers cozio and sutile warriors took their ktchan they would fight ty

"dan go, protect the civilians we cover you" said cozio

soon lord ty raised his ktchan and bumping it against cozios, the two were measuring forces for some time, behind the fight lord kawai walks slowly to the civilians, two soldiers tried to stop him, but kawai with an attack of his ktchan killed one of the soldier, and the other was caught by his foot, kawai was choking the bird that had died in seconds

kawai stopped walking and looked at his apprentice

soon ty pushed the cozio ktchan aside and hit the two soldiers with a blow, sutile had fallen to the ground, but cozio remained standing, cozio attacked ty with an attack from above, ty retaliated with the same attack pushing his ktchan away, cozio attacked again, but ty took his foot and lifted him off the ground, ty then threw him away, cozio hit a tree

sutile quickly got up and attacked lord ty with one flight, but lord ty caught sutile by his neck and pinned him to the ground, kawai gave a small smile seeing the strength of his apprentice

"your master has deceived you, he made you believe you that you are the hope of something bigger" said ty forcing sutile's ktchan against his own neck

and suddenly an unexpected attack came and pushed lord ty away, kawai flew and stood aside his apprentice, the attack came from dan, so cozio stood by sutile

"he is very powerful, we can't stop him" said sutile with fear in his voice

Dan looked at the cozio and the sutile, dan suddenly put a wing on the sutile's shoulder

"go sutile your musk walk a different path, find gabriel" dan said walking away from them

suddenly dan flew to the dark lords, the dark lords took his ktchan, sutile suddenly threw his ktchan to dan who attacked the two dark lords simultaneously

"he Gave Us A Chance lets go" shouted cozio pulling his apprentice

"But Master what about the Civilians" said sutile pointing to civilians

all civilians and soldiers had been captured and arrested

"Unfortunately there are no more civilians" cozio said with tears in his eyes

dan attacked kawai from above and below, and did the same with lord ty, but his attacks seemed to have no effect on the lords, so ty spun around and with his ktchan made a huge cut in dan's stomach, dan stopped fighting and dropped his ktchan to the ground, he took a deep breath and suddenly fell to the ground

"'cream'" shouted angry kawai

soon ty walked up to his master he soon realized why kawai was angry

"you failed master, they escaped" said ty coldly

As soon as Kawai took a deep calming breath, he looked at all the civilians and soldiers his army had captured

"no, dark ty... that's just the beginning" said kawai

and they both looked at the birds that managed to escape by flying away from rio


	5. the amazon far from rio

On a hot afternoon there was a kingdom, a sanctuary far away from the domains of the dark lords, its name was amazon, the largest forest of brazil, and its inhabitants were an ancient nation, a nation the others believed to be extinct

At same afternoon, there was a family of blue birds, a mother and her three young chicks, their names were jewel, carla, bia, and tiago, next to them were their guardian and friend gabriel the military bird, gabriel had trained more birds in the military arts, their efforts was now constant to keep the dark lords away and out of reach of the local population, returning to that place

"uncle gabriel, when are you going to teach me how to fight like you" asked the youngest macaw tiago

Gabriel was training doing some moves with his ktchan

"'sigh' 'someday tiago... you'll be as strong as your father was" said gabriel still making his moves

Soon gabriel finished his movements and stucked his ktchan in the ground, then gabriel sat on a rock, carla and bia were playing catch and catch in their flight and giving little laughs, then tiago flew a little and tried to take the ktchan out of the ground

"oh tiago, no, a ktchan is not something for birds of your age" soon gabriel took the ktchan again

Tiago soon made a disappointed expression, and soon his sisters landed from their flight panting

"oh uncle gabriel, how was our father?" asked bia

Gabriel froze when he heard that question, he hoped he would never have to answer something like that, but he needed to be careful in his words

"yeah uncle gabriel, were you and dad very close friends?" asked carla

Gabriel remained silent, it was difficult for his words to come out of his beak, it was a sharp silence until one of the little ones became serious

"how was him?" asked Tiago in a confused and puzzled tone, but seriously

Soon the military realized that he could no longer remain silent, he took a deep breath, but heavily

"'hopeful sigh' your father was... quite of a warrior, always with his kindness and his heart full of light, his appearance was even silly" said gabriel

With his last sentence all the little ones laughed

"he was a great warrior, a gentle bird, and a good friend" finished gabriel in sadness

The little birds had dreamy and hopeful looks on their faces, they were happy to know that their father was as wonderful as they thought

"how he ... how did he die?" asked Tiago

Suddenly many memories came into his head his friend's voice could be heard in his head

'**you won't take her from me**' shouted ty

"one day a bird called lord ty, had his eyes blinded by his master, he... ty was my apprentice, one day he betrayed and killed your father, blu had no chance, lord ty was to powerful" said gabriel shedding a tear

Suddenly a familiar scream was heard from a distance, then a blue figure landed in front of them

"kids it's time to enter home" said the female in an irritated tone

Tiago's two sisters lowered their heads, Tiago slowly got up

"but we were just ...

"NOW" screamed the female

Soon all the chicks obeyed, soon jewel approached gabriel

"I don't want you talking about Lord Ty, to my children, have u forgot that because of you they don't have a father" said Jewel turning around

Soon gabriel was outraged by this

"he was no longer blu, jewel, it has been eight years now, the light you claimed to see in his heart, it did not exist, I bet if he were here he would prove it to you ... in the worst way" said gabriel lowering his voice in the last sentence

Jewel just held her anger and flew away, Gabriel just sighed again.


	6. the new darkness

In another place of rio, far from the Amazon, the place was a vast forest with trees and small buildings of birds indicating that there were more birds in that place

But one day, a battle between the military bords and the empire was being fought there, between a military female and her small army

"we have to resist men, go, go, go" shouted the female

But everything seemed to be darker that day, from the west a bird was approaching by there, with his slow wings flapping, he lands on the ground, the bird was the dark lord, ty, he analyzed the place watching the battle there being fought there, then ty walked forward and kept walking, not caring how many birds were falling around him

Soon a female approached ty dodging the blades being thrown, then she stood side by side with the dark lord

"lord ty, my lord, we had a problem upon arrival, but I have the situation under...

The female did not notice the dark lord's foot approaching her neck from behind, so the female was lifted off the ground by ty's grip, she made murmurs indicating she was out of breath

"I have no interest in your failures Commander, I'm here on a mission of my own" said ty dropping the female

Soon ty went on his way, soon the warriors tried to advance on ty, he pulled his ktchan and hit the opponent's ktchan by throwing him away, then three birds came together to push ty, but their strength was useless against the lord

"nyah" shouted ty

With his shout he pushed all the birds to the side emitting sound waves, ty just walked forward

"My lord, we have no way to pass from here" shouted the bird hiding from the blades

"Leave that with me" said ty advancing further

Soon the birds started throwing their blades at ty, but ty raised his ktchan and with his quick vision he kept hinself hitting the blades, now they are unarmed ty managed to kill each one of them

with the last attack lord ty put his ktchan back on his waist, and crossed his wings, suddenly a scream from a small building was heard, the building remembered when he and jewel spent the night

"dark lord, whatever you are looking for, you won't find it here, BACK OFF" shouted the female

"you can't hide yourself from me, rogue military" said ty

suddenly ty raised his foot pointing at the building as a way of grabbing something, soon the female noticed ty's gestures when two birds started to cut the wood of the building and pull it out harder, then the female jumped from the building flapping her wings a little, then ty closed his foot with a final gesture for them to finish knocking it over, then the building collapsed into pieces on the ground and the female just jumped forward with the building falling behind her

Soon the female put herself in an upright posture and took her ktchan with a hateful look, the female was orange and wore a brown cloak with a small hood

Soon the female screamed and flew over ty, ty with his amazing strength quickly grabbed his ktchan and put it close to his face with his foot, then ty pushed her, she took a little flight back, but suddenly she attacked ty again with sudden side attacks, ty defended the many of them, with the last attack, the female and ty were measuring strength, but the inevitable happened, ty took the female's ktchan aside and held her by the neck

Ty flew a few inches off the ground and hit her against the ground, three times, with the last impact ty just released her and threw her away, the female was soon breathless, fighting against him was like fighting your own death, soon she flew and surrounded the small trees while the rest of her army was being defeated, certain defeat for the military was inevitable, soon ty anticipated her movements and trapped her in one of the trees, then ty stopped flapping his wings falling instantly, ty brought the female down by dragging her back against the wood

Soon the two hit the ground sharply, but ty stayed upright, then the female tried to attack with her ktchan again, ty replied it to the side taking it off the ktchan from the female's foot, ty then put one of his feet on the chest of the female, raising her, the female agonized in pain feeling the lord's metallic claws against her chest, once again she tried to fly away, but the dark lord's grip was too strong, so ty flew off the ground with dust around her, still holding her chest, ty hit the little girl's head on a branch that broke

Ty then pulled her and hit her on another tree on the side, and finally he hited the female on the left tree and then knocked her down violently, ty then landed in front of her, she tried to get up with her wounds, ty then just hit in the female with his anti-wing the female practically flew into the building that now formed a small destroyed hut

Ty soon walked calmly inside, the female was trying to stay on her knees, when ty held her by the neck again and, a yell of agony and pain was heard from her

"NYAAAH" yelled the female

Ty was still holding her by the neck with a cold look

"I know there is someone far more powerful than you around, where is your Master?" said ty with a little more intonation in his last sentence

"**cough**'' the dark side has blinded you completely, you killed my master years ago, just for you know my master was my husband keeru" said the female

"then now it's time for you to share his fate" said ty flying and taking his ktchan again

Before ty could deliver the final blow, he heard small wing beats approaching

"no" a female scream was heard by ty

Soon the ktchan of ty was taken off his foot, ty was clearly surprised by the presence of another female there, he soon drew his conclusions about who she was, with the military still on his foot

"oh, a daughter" said ty in rude tone

The youngest female was scared she could barely hold the ktchan on her foot

"kara, RUN" shouted the military female

Soon ty closed his foot completely, and a snap was heard from the female's neck indicating that her neck had broken, ty approached the small female crossing his wings looking directly at her, there were tears in her eyes because of her dead mother on the ground , the female looked like a young adult

Suddenly three more soldiers came close to ty, the little female cowered in a small corner, ty soon picked up hks ktchan again, his gaze on the little female made her interesting

"Lord ty" said the soldier indicating that he already knew what he would have to do

The female just shrank even more, shedding more tears

"atack" said the first soldier

And then the soldiers went towards the female with their ktchans, Something inside ty said that he couldn't let that happen, with the soldier's first attack, ty stopped the soldier's ktchan with his, ty pushed them and killed them all before the eyes of the female

Soon ty approached the female who was looking at him with even more tears in her eyes

"come with me, more of them will be here soon" said ty

The female got up slowly, and stood in front of ty, ty puted his wings on the female's shoulder preventing her from looking at her mother's body

"lord ty" said layla waving

"capitain Layla, no one should know about this mission no survivors" said Lord ty

And with that, ty returned to rio, where he began to build his little sanctuary.


	7. two years later

Two years later, Lord Ty had constructed his little place away from Lord Kawai's domain, Ty had trained Kara in the dark side concepts, making her his own apprentice, now Ty and his apprentice were allies, their plan was to defeat the Dark Lord kawai, and be the most powerful dark lords alive

In a small dark place, where only a little sunlight came in, there it was the dark lord ty, and his apprentice, kara was no more, now she is called lady Rhen

"you were weak when i found you, now the dark side is finally your ally" said ty gesturing with his ktchan on the shoulders of his apprentice who was on one of her knees for him

Ty soon pulled back his ktchan

"rise, my apprentice" finished ty

Lady rhen got up slowly looking into her master's eyes, lady rhen had a fringe over her eyes and her eyes were light green as a light and her eyelids were black

"what is your will my master?" said lady rhen bowing a little and closing her eyes again

Ty was really proud of his apprentice, it was good that he was finally the master after years of training, his plans were already underway, but lady rhen needed strength

"you trained well these last years, but now it's time to face your second true test" said ty turning his back

"your soldiers located a military bird?" said lady rhen practically sighing

"yes, master wan cozio, a great master of the military forces ... destroy him and bring me his ktchan" said ty rudely

"I'll leave immediately, master" said rhen bowing again

Ty then turned to her again and started to speak again, lady rhen turned and bowed again

"nobody should know of your presence, leave no witnesses kill everyone who sees you, imperial or military" said ty turning again

Lady rhen made a worried expression, but it was her master's wish, so she would have to fulfill

"as you wish, my master" said rhen bowing one last time

**SOMEWHERE IN THE HUGE FOREST**

Four birds were flying over the area, looking for survivors, these birds were cozio, sutile, nan, and soft beak

"we must return as soon as possible master, gabriel will not be satisfied if he knows we came here" said sutile

Soon they all landed, cozio was in front of everyone, he made a gesture with his wing, so they would stop talking, a few seconds passed, then he turned to face them

"this is where we say goodbye" say cozio with a sad look

Sutile approached his master

"master what are you saying?" said sutile

"cold" replied cozio

Suddenly birds on both sides began to fly in front of the others, then sutile and the others realized the cozio have move, and saw that they gave them a chance to escape, soon two birds flew

"go sutile" said cozio getting ready to fly

Sutile still had tears in his eyes

**NEAR THE BLACK SANCTUARY (place of lord ty)**

Lady rhen was flying over the area and soon realized the great battle that was taking place there, she frowned and soon flew to the place

After a few minutes of flight, rhen got there

**AT THE BATTLE LOCATION**

Lady rhen landed sharply on the ground, and soon a bird saw her, lady rhen took her ktchan, and killed the bird instantly by cutting his neck, as soon as she saw the bird that she would have to kill, he and his army was moving closer to the black sanctuary

**BLACK SANCTUARY**

Cozio, ran into a small tree, lady rhen was killing birds on both sides, then cozio came out of the tree, he was confused because the army of the empire was there, but lord ty was not, lady rhen soon appeared before cozio, and soon her presence did not go unnoticed, cozio looked directly at her

"a girl, months fighting lord ty, and he sends a girl to face me" shouted cozio

Soon lady rhen flapped her wings and jumped on top of the kitchan hitting with a scream of fury, suddenly they two collided their ktchan, they were measuring strength for some time, then they jumped back and cozio flew between the trees, lady rhen blew her bangs out of her eye and predicted the movements of cozio, then she flew again and caught him by the neck, throwing him on the ground

"'suspiro' you are stronger than I thought girl, ty trained you well, but not for that" said cozio advancing again

Rhen screamed again, and made some blows with her ktchan, front, side, and up, but cozio defended them all, so cozio made his last attack on the face of the female, who defended with her ktchan, she seemed to be losing against the strength of the military

Soon her fury grunts began to increase, and her strength began to surpass the military's strength, soon he was on his knees just trying to stand up against lady rhen's ktchan

"you was deceived by the dark side girl, but ty will not always be your master...

Upon hearing this, rhen became enraged and took the ktchan out of the military's front, and gave her final blow, sticking her ktchan against the stomach of the bird, who just looked at her with a sad look

He could only see hatred on the female's face, then she withdrew her ktchan and the cozio's blood began to trickle down the lawn on the ground, rhen soon took cozio's ktchan and returned to the black sanctuary, which the military army was defeated complete

**BLACK SANCTUARY**

The young female flew about ten minutes until she reached the spot, then she landed on the floor and entered the small spot where she expected to see her master, and there he was with his face turned to the wall, lady hen approached slowly, and bowed to him again

"military cozio, is dead?" asked ty without enthusiasm in his sentence

Lady hen raised her head slowly

"yes, master" just said rhen

Soon she threw the ktchan to her master, who took it with his foot without even turning, Lord ty analyzed the ktchan, then he turned to his apprentice

"you're getting stronger and stronger, i believe you're ready for your final test" said ty

"I'm ready now" said rhen impatient

"no, you faced an old master, now it's time to face a true warrior" said ty again

Lady hen gave a disappointed sigh

"who?" just said the female

"the soft beak master, I don't expect you to survive, he really is a skilled warrior, but if you kill him, you'll be one step closer to our last enemy" said Lord Ty

"Kawai" said the female in disgust

Lord ty just waved back

"now go, fulfill this mission, and don't come back until you have completed your mission" said ty rudely

Rhen just lowered her head

"I will not fail you my master" said rhen turning around again

So the female left again for her mission.


	8. the masters's strenght is the aprentice'

**Somewhere in the forest**

In a place vast by trees, the birds were sutile and soft beak, they were walking on the ground, because flying could be dangerous, nan had gone in another direction

"we are walking for hours sutile, we have to go back to amazon, we need to warn gabriel and the others" said soft beak

"gabriel said he had defeated and killed lord ty, apparently it was all a lie, lord ty is too powerful to take him to the amazon" said subtle

Soft beak and sutile continued to walk

"tell me about it sutile, I felt a huge cold in the presence of Lord Ty, the anger, the fury, it was huge" said soft beak

Soon a snap of a branch was heard

"shh, did you heard that?" said sutile

But before they could react, something very fast emerged from the trees and attacked soft beak from behind, then soft beak put its wings on the ground and did a little spin, taking the attacker off him, the thing gave a horizontal flip getting to her feet again, soon she raised her face, the two soldiers could only see hate on the young female's face

"'sigh' is lord ty's slave" said sutile

"you have to get out of here, fly away" shouted soft beak

Soon a heap of birds from the empire began to surround them, then rhen flew away along with the military bird, rhen was with her attention focused on soft beak, they parted apart the imperial birds were after the sutile, and rhen after the other military bird

Soon rhen flew faster and caught her ktchan with her foot, then rhen attacked soft beak, but soon beak caught his ktchan turning quickly and collided with rhen's, then they lost their balance and fell on the ground, the place where they ended up was a cliff next to many trees

soon the two gave flils by standing up again, then rhen stood up straight

"you knew i would come, i'm sure you know what happens next" said rhen with hate

Soft beak stood up taking his ktchan

"I know that one day peace will return, and the oppression of the dark lords will be extinguished" said soft beak

"NO ... is the military that stay in the way of peace" said rhen with a shout

soon rhen flew up with a shout of hate and attacked soft beak with a side attack, beak defended with his ktchan and jumped on top of the tree, then rhen jumped after him and came face to face between the branch

Rhen attacked three times, top, bottom, and on the left side, beak defended all attacks, and jumped on the ground again, rhen jumped after him and gave a series of side attacks, and finally gave a small push in the chest of the military

"lord ty, taught you well, you are very strong" said beak

Rhen soon jumped back, and cut three unevenly sized tree barks, then with her hateful look she shot the first tree bark with a kick, beak cut it with her ktchan, once again she threw the second bark, and beak cut it on the side, and for the last time, she threw the biggest tree bark with a loud shout, it seemed to have a monster inside that young bird

As the beak cut the bark for the last time, between the cuted bark rhen jumped on him with her light green eyes, rhen made a series of attacks and one of them took beak's wing, making a deep cut

"NYAHH" shouted beak in pain

Seeing that he couldn't fight her and flew away, rhen analyzed the place, and instead of flying she flapped her wings a little as if it were a small walk on the tree, then she threw the ktchan on a soft beak, which pierced part of his abdomen and soon he started to fall, rhen saw that her plan had worked and stopped flapping her wings

Falling lightly, before reaching the ground, rhen flapped her wings a little and saw that her ktchan was still in the air, she extended one of her feet and the ktchan certainly fell on it, soft beak hit the ground near the cliff, he got up quickly and stood guard with a wing over his pierced abdomen

Rhen screamed and jumped over the military with a side jump, and with the ktchan on her feet, she struck the military on the shoulder, throwing him back on the ground and disarming him, soft beak could only regret his defeat, soon he heard screams coming from the direction in which the sutile was, the screams of anger were of imperial soldiers, which indicated that sutile had escaped, this opened a smile in soft's beak

Soon the dark lady approached the military, the military slowly rose

"'tired sigh' you are a waste of skills with the dark lords, you could be so much more" said soft beak in a angry tone

"You will never convince me to betray my master" shouted rhen furiously

The military gave a small laugh of sadness

"poor girl, the dark lords always betray one another, maybe ty is different, maybe not, i'm sure you'll found out soon" said soft beak

Suddenly the military collapsed falling on the cliff, the only thing he left was his ktchan behind, rhen gave a sigh and turned back to that place taking the military master's ktchan

As sutile flew, he felt yet another weakened light from that dark place

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FOREST**

The imperial soldiers, together with their captain, were enraged by the loss of the military, mainly layla, but she discovered important information as well as others

"Lord ty, will want to know about that" said the soldier

"Captain, what are we going to say to him?" said one soldier scared

Layla just sighed, she was aware of her failure, but she had to do her duty

"you will not say anything, i am the captain i lost the military, and i take responsibility for it, i will give the new information and apologize to lord ty, excuse me" said layla flying

**IN THE DARK CORNER OF THE FOREST**

The dark lady rhen had returned to her place of darkness and agony, she was building small houses with tree branches, she built a small house that resembled her old days, she was looking at the little house dreamily, and admiring her work, but soon she felt a frightening and somber presence

Clueless, she knocked over her small house, she started to gather the small branches, when her master appeared in front of her, she took the branches out of her master innocently, who looked with disapproval at her hobby

"my master, soft beak is dead" said rhen bowing

Ty was surprised and proud at the same time, with rhen's training progress he can conclude that he is now more powerful than lord kawai itself

"then you are finally ready for our last challenge" said ty turning his back to her

Rhen got up and crossed her wings

"return to the black sanctuary at once, we finally will control the whole rio de janeiro" said ty flying away

The apprentice of ty just stood with a smile in her beak seeing how proud her master was of her

"yes, finally" said rhen

**IN THE BLUE SANTURY**

Lord ty had returned to the blue sanctuary as well as his imperial soldiers, soon ty received the news, and they know ty does not accept failures

The little captain had her feet restless and a few inches above the floor, then a huge crack was heard from her neck, and then her gasping breaths stopped, as well as her movements.

Soon the captain's body was thrown to the floor

"apologies ... accepted ... captain layla" said ty in somber tone

Then ty gestured to get her body off the floor, in which the soldiers obeyed

"anything else, soldier?" said ty to the first soldier

The soldier had his blood like ice when he saw the lord's tremendous strength, Lord Ty soon headed out of the room

"Lord ty, we learned that the military was going to the Amazon, I believe that there are more of them hidden in there" said the soldier

Lord ty stopped suddenly, and looked a little to the side

"Amazon?" Said the lord

"yes" replied the soldier with fear

Soon the lord left and walked to another room in the sanctuary, that room brought good and terrible memories to the lord, he walked over the room, he saw pictures now dusty of linda and tulio, but one caught his attention, a photo that blu and jewel were in the arms of linda and tulio

It was a photo of his and jewel's wedding, ty took the photo and looked deeply at it remembering, the promise he had made to her, everything he did to get this power was in vain, but now he had destroyed everything that made him weak, he was no longer tyler blu gunderson

Ty started to squeeze the photo tightly until it broke its glass, and he threw the photo strongly on the shelf, and then a big camera falling on the floor caught his atention, ty walked over to the camera and picked it up, and luckily the camera still had a battery

Ty turned on the camera and as he knew how to use that he went to the last video ignoring the memories of blu and jewel, the video said 'a very important discovery' then ty put on the video and tulio appeared fixing the camera

video:

'_is this recording?, well good morning guys, here is the ornithologist tulio monteiro, and I would like to share with you an important discovery, and also I wanted to apologize to linda, my faithful wife and colleague, I couldn't take care of your best friend, blu, recently he flew away and I didn't find him, he must be following his natural extinct _'

Soon ty put the other part of the video

video: '_so this one is for you linda, I believe I found a wild spix macaw deep in the Amazon jungle, we believed they were extinct, for a moment I thought it was blu, but it wasn't, said Tulio showing the feather, but I'm pretty sure he's here as well_'

Soon ty saw a red figure appear behind tulio, ty noticed this detail and came back another ten seconds of the video

video: 'I thought it was blu, but it wasn't ...

And then ty could see the red figure passing behind tulio, the photo was blurry, but ty was sure it was gabriel, and then ty started to analyze the blue feather and the red figure behind

Right in his mind, he realized that the military was teaming up with the spix macaws, ty threw the camera on the floor, and left that room fast

**IN ANOTHER ROOM**

Ty went to meet his master, he was walking down a corridor when he was stopped by a soldier

"lord ty, you can't get in" said the soldier in a thick tone

Ty without patience put his foot on the soldier's neck lifting him off the ground, the soldier was suffocating, and the soldiers behind that soldier being hanged prepared to attack

"'coasp 'is your master's comand...' coasp ' ...

Then ty relaxed his grip and lowered the soldier slightly

"my apologies, sir?" said lord ty

"Takeda... my name is takeda" said the bird massaging its neck

"captain takeda, i hope to hear more of your reports on the battlefield, and i need to get in, i'll get along with my master" said ty putting his foot on his own chest to apologize

Takeda soon noticed that ty called him captain, this indicated a new position for him and with no fails

"'cranked in the throat ' yes sir" shouted takeda

**IN THE ROOM**

Lord kawai and soldiers from other regions was talking about invasion and battle tactics, everyone was sitting on a small log representing a bench, kawai was on a higher trunk representing a throne

"my lord, if we add these tactics we will soon have control over the whole rio de janeiro and we will be able, to new invasions" said the soldier

Kawai took the wing off his face with the soldiers' helplessness

"you don't know these regions as we do, for us the invasion has to be open to bush centers" said kawai

The soldiers were silent for a few seconds

"sir, what you are asking for is impossible, these regions are invisible to our eye"_ said the soldier

"not, for the dark lords" said kawai

suddenly ty entered in the room, and everyone froze thei blood, ty approached and crossed his wings looking at the soldiers

"this is my apprentice lord ty, you will see that his skills are remarkable impressive, we were discussing battle strategies lord ty" said kawai

"in fact, strategies, soldiers, or even regions, are insignificant compared to the power of the dark side" said ty

Soon a soldier stood up angry

"enough, this is bullshit, you dark lords, always talk so much about this dark side and how powerful and invincible you are, but you guys are nothing but very well-trained killers, and kawai you really hope that we will leave such important strategies in a boy's wings!" shouted the Soldier

Ty quickly approached the soldier who was still talking, then ty grabbed his neck, and they could see his strength in a single squeeze

"I find your lack of faith in me disturbing" said ty squeezing even more

"'laughs' that is my boy, ty let him go" said kawai with laughter

"as you wish my master" said ty releasing the soldier

The soldier breathed heavily over the trunk, and the others were startled

"now that you saw the strength of my apprentice, you can get out and no objections" said kawai

everyone got up and left the room quickly.


	9. the dark side hides in all of us

After everyone left the room, Lord Ty was finally able to tell his discovery, and plans for total dominance of new territories,

"it's not your way to disobey my orders, I asked you to stay outside" said Lord Kawai in a tone of anger

"I apologize for the interruption my master, but what I have discovered is important" said ty walking to the side of the rooms

Lord kawai just got up from his throne hoping to hear what his apprentice had to say

"I discovered important information from reliable sources, that the military is allying with a different tribe ... my tribe" finished ty

Kawai was surprised of what he had just heard of his apprentice, lord ty has find out the militarya birds's locations

"Your species?, I thought you were the only one left" replied kawai

"that's what tyler blu gunderson thought too" said ty coldly

Kawai gave a tired and irritated sigh

"then our fears are showing around again, these military plagues just don't die" said kawai angrily

"I ask for permission to take my army to amazon, there we will annihilate the militarys at once" said ty closing his foot with hate

Kawai sighed again thinking about it

"but there is also your species in there, exterminating a whole species is not exactly what we want, don't we?" said kawai

"if they interfere, their death will become necessary" said ty coldly

Kawai was proud of his apprentice's coldness, Lord Ty had recognized the true meaning of power

"when i get there i will keep you updated, i will be in charge of establishing our new base, and i will prepare for your arrival" finished ty

Kawai smiled sadistically

"its decided then, do what must be done lord ty, i will wait for your triumph" said kawai smiling

"as you wish ... my master" replied ty slowly

**IN THE BLACK SANCTUARY**

Two hours had passed inside the black sanctuary, lord ty was waiting, lady hen landed on the ground and entered quickly, her master was on his back, the black sanctuary looked like a dome with only small windows

Lady hen approached her master who was looking out the window, he saw many birds surrounding the place like if they wers prepared to attack, then hen stood side by side with her master

"levi is here" said ty coldly and hate

Hen just looked out the window, and her look indicated eagerness

"you attract levi to here?, that was a very clever move, master ... when do we strike?" asked hen eager

ty kept quiet for a few seconds

"I didn't summoned him" said ty

Soon the two dark lords heard someone enter in the room, lady hen prepared to attack, but suddenly a blade penetrated her chest, that blade was from her own master, lady hen could not scream with the pain in her chest

"his spies followed you here" said ty sighing in her eardrums coldly

Soon ty removed the blade from hen's chest, which she sighed as if she was in shock on the floor, then kawai approached the two and looked severely at ty

"what is your will, my master?" asked ty lightly

kawai sighed tired

"you forgoten your place lord ty, accepting this ... girl as your apprentice ... you ... have betrayed me" said kawai sternly

hen in shock was breathing heavily she looked at her master with tears about to fall from her eyes

"now you will kill her, prove your loyalty to me as you did years ago, otherwise i will kill you both" said kawai angrily

Soon hen got up breathing heavily, she put her wing on her chest and coughed a little

"master, we can defeat him together" said hen trying to convince her master

Soon ty looked at kawai and hen, he obviously had to make a choice there, his freedom or his eternal slavery, ty looked at them several times, until his eyes stopped on his apprentice

Then ty raises his foot and with his arm back he gave a big slap in the face of hen, hen flew out with ty's attack, when hen hitting the wall ty held her by the neck with his claw

"hahaha, yes, kill her, lord ty" shouted kawai hysterically

Seeing that hen was unconscious and unable to fly, ty flew with her in her claws and threw her off the cliff that was a considerable height

Soon ty stopped flying and came face to face with his masters

"its done" replied ty coldly

Kawai smiled, and came out laughing wickedly, ty just stood there inside the room breathing deeply, It could be heard his sighs through his mask


	10. i'll not serve you

**TWO YEARS AGO**

The feared dark lord named ty now has an apprentice, a tool of his will, but her transformation did not go as planned, the female knew her place, but it was as if a part of her knew the real enemy

One afternoon in the black sanctuary the dark lord known as ty, was flying over the rain of that cloudy afternoon, his apprentice was being held captive, the lord soon landed on the ground and entered in the round dome, the bird was in two scimetric rows, watching over his apprentice who was lying in her cage

Soon the lord approached the cage and the female slowly stood up

"How long this time?" asked the female slowly

"two days in captivity, it's really impressive" said ty

The female stood up still shaking

"my concentration gives me everything i need" said the female

"concentration?" replied the lord angrily in his voice

The girl soon noticed the indignation in the tone of the lord and quickly turned her face down

"the dark side ... my master" said the female with disgust

"come" said ty opening the cage door

Soon the female quickly left the cage, and came face to face with the dark lord, her face indicating hate and disgust for ty

"during these years, i will teach you the ways of the dark side, you will be more powerful than you think, you will serve only me, and like tyler blu gunderson, you will die and become a servant of the dark side" said ty

The female remained silent for a few seconds, followed by flash backs from her past

"you still think about your past life" said the lord

"yes master" said kara being sincere

Ty stood upright and crossed his wings

"this is irrelevant, kara was weak, a thin membrane of her world and the world of the militarys, you will forget her over time" replied ty angrily

The female just waved, then the lord gestured with his wing for her to follow him

**A WEEK LATER**

Ty and kara was inside the dome, ty was teaching the basic principles of ktchan

"hate, fear, pain, suffering, are the roots of evil, that is what the military say it has to be avoided, but we are not military" said ty

Kara just waved

"a kcthan, its movements must look light, but the attack must be heavy" said ty pointing to his ktchan

**TWO WEEKS**

Soon ty started teaching his apprentice about strength, soon kara tried to attack her master who dodged without even making an effort, soon kara saw that it was useless

"your attacks must have strength and precision, you must focus your hate on your enemies and on each attack" said ty making gestures

Kara just waved

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Kara had trained a lot, she understood the basics of ty's teachings, ty forced her a lot to complete her training in seven months just as tyler blu gunderson had completed his

Kara was in the round dome, she had blindfolds on her eyes, Lord Ty was attacking metal objects on his apprentice who would have to fight with his ktchan

"your eyes can deceive you, for a warrior you must see beyond your eyes" said ty tossing another object

kara was hit by the first objects, but soon she started to hit with the ktchan, soon ty started to increase her speed and kara just hit everyone, with the last object kara gave a furious cry

Kara was emotionless for a few seconds, then ty approached his apprentice who took off her blindfold and looked at him

"you're getting stronger, soon you will be complete, you will become a new darkness for yourself, you will forget kara and you will learn to hate what she loved" said ty

Kara just got her breath back

"and What if I don't learn to?" asked Kara serenely

"then you are useless to me, and I will have failed you as your master" said ty coldly

Soon ty realized that it would be useless to continue training kara, so ty walked to the exit door

"kill her" said ty coldly

Kara upon hearing this her eyes suddenly changed color, her eyes were now light green, with a scream of fury kara attacked ty from behind, but ty repelled his apprentice's ktchan with his

In an immensity of fury kara pushes her master to the side that got on his knees pretending to be tired, and kara flew for her freedom and away from lord ty and the black sanctuary

"my lord should we go after her?" said a soldier

Ty just admired his apprentice going away

"follow me" just said lord ty indicating that they shouldn't follow kara, it would be best to leave her alone ...

But deep down, Ty knew he hadn't failed.


End file.
